1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to the fabrication of single or multiple gate field plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references to various publications as indicated in the specification by reference numbers enclosed in brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
In a semiconductor-based field effect transistor (FET), a large electric field arises during normal operation in the gate-drain access region. Field plating is a well-known technique for improving device performance under high electric field operation as well as alleviating surface traps phenomena [1], [2]. For example, field plating has been an effective and well-known technique in order to alleviate all the detrimental effects (breakdown voltages, trapping effects, reliability) that take places in devices operating at high electric field.
The basic concept of field plating relies on the vertical depletion of the device active region, thus enabling larger extensions of the horizontal depletion region. This results in a lower electric field in the device active region for a given bias voltage, alleviating all the detrimental effects (low breakdown, trapping phenomena, poor reliability) that take place whenever a device is operated at a high electric field. Moreover, a field plate positioned in the gate drain access region has also the capability of modulating the device active region, resulting in a decrease of surface traps effects that prevent proper device operation under large radio frequency (RF) signals
What is needed, however, are improved methods of fabricating single or multiple gate field plates as well as improved structures incorporating single or multiple gate field plates.